Roses
by ariniad
Summary: Yang namanya permohonan dan pemberian maaf itu mahal. Apalagi jika dua-duanya memang tidak benar-benar berniat untuk melakukan. Sarcasm alert. Short oneshot.


_Just very short oneshot. :-)_

_Seandainya ada genre _sarcasm_, mungkin saya bakal milih yang itu._

* * *

.

**_Summary:_**_ Yang namanya permohonan dan pemberian maaf itu mahal. Apalagi jika dua-duanya memang tidak benar-benar berniat untuk melakukan._

"_...Mawarnya cantik."_

_Yah, mungkin cukup hanya begini._

.

* * *

.

**- Roses -**

.

Dan orang itu berdiri di samping dirinya dengan sikap pongah.

Sumpah, baru pertama kali Indonesia bertemu manusia (...personifikasi, oke) searogan ini. Se_tsun-tsun_... ha ha, searogan-arogannya Malaysia coretsi adik durhaka tapi _imut_coret, masih lebih arogan lagi makhluk Eropa satu ini. Menghampiri (atau begitulah bila dilihat dari kacamata orang ketiga) Indonesia yang ketika itu sedang menyandarkan diri di tembok terdekat; mengamati dari kejauhan apa yang Menlu negara personifikasi si negeri tulip sedang sampaikan.

Menggugah? Hm, tidak juga. Omongannya absurd, sih. Bagi dirinya yang digelari Nona Lemot Sedunia, memahami perkataan Menlu itu perlu pemikiran ekstra yang menambah kerutan di dahi kepala. Jadi wajar saja ia langsung terkejut macam kucing yang bertemu lawannya dan menyingkir beberapa langkah ketika mendapati si kepala tulip menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada dan ikut bersandar di sebelahnya; tampang si bule begitu jemawa. Menatap ke arah yang sama, di tengah meja konferensi sana.

"Bikin kaget saja..."

Suaranya kecil, tapi bisa saja terdengar. Membuat personifikasi _Oranje_ bersyal putih-biru menoleh padanya, masih dengan tampang sedatar papan _dampar_**(1)** daging. Untunglah pikirannya masih berusaha memilah-milah dan mengartikan setiap ucapan tersirat yang disampaikan si Menlu asing, jadi ia tak begitu ingin berkomentar _pedas_ soal kelakuan si jabrik.

Ia tidak berminat juga, sebenarnya.

"Apa kabar?"

Ha ha, ia cuma bisa tertawa datar. Tanggapan yang hampir sama keluar darinya untuk si lawan bicara, namun dengan gaya sarkatik yang disamarkan begitu rupa; sehingga terlihat seperti cengiran aneh yang tak punya makna. _Salah besar._

"Baik. Bisa dibilang begitu."

Senyumannya sudah teruji ketulusannya, oke? Tidak peduli walau sisi sarkasme juga mengikuti memberi senti berlebih pada satu sisi. Agak susah membedakan senyuman tulus dari hati dengan senyuman palsu penuh polesan warna-warni dari seorang Indonesia, dan tampaknya Nederland gagal dalam bidang membaca sikap manusia... personifikasi negara; secara lebih mendalam lagi.  
"Oh."

Obrolan yang kaku. Dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk memecah es yang sudah kadung membekukan situasi obrolan formalitas ini. Tidak penting.

"Sebenarnya Menlu-mu itu sedang bicara apa, sih? Dari tadi kudengar, sama sekali tidak bisa masuk ke otak..."  
Mendengus. "Entahlah. Kau kira kami semua mendukung secara penuh apa yang sedang ia ucapkan itu? Jika kau melihat dan mendengar bagaimana riuhnya teriakan tidak setuju akan keputusan Bot..."  
"Aku tidak tertarik mendengar masalah internalmu yang penuh kegalauan, jadi _pass._"

Topik pembicaraan pun mati untuk kedua kalinya. Sayang sekali.

Tidak perlu waktu cukup lama hingga konferensi berakhir dan acara_ tumpengan_ tiba-tiba mengisi setelahnya. Mereka berdua masih memperhatikan, dari kejauhan. Tak ada niat dari masing-masing partid untuk ikut pada kemeriahan. Hanya cukup disini, melipat kedua tangan di belakang punggung mengenai _wallpaper_ dinding yang kasar, mendengarkan dan tidak perlu ikut campur terlalu panjang.

Soalnya melelahkan.

"Perlu waktu berapa tahun untuk mau mengakui hari Proklamasi kemerdekaanku, hm? Lima puluh? Enam? Oh, kau ingin waktu lebih lama lagi?"  
Nada beracun menetes-netes dari setiap desis kata, dari setiap kali mulut Indonesia mengatup dan membuka; membanjir dan pekat bagai ekstraksi obat, yang menggantung dan merembes hingga ke bawah kaki yang berawal dari dalam mulutnya. Racun yang hitam- hitam sekali. Dan juga kuat. Yang saking kuatnya, Nederland perlu menundukkan kepala tak bisa membalas berkata, karena... well, ia tidak punya hak.

Kalah telak. Tertohok berat.

"Hampir enam ribu militer Belanda gugur dalam pertempuran," ―_tidak mau kalah, tampaknya. Sampai-sampai mencatut kata-kata Menlu-nya barusan_― "banyak yang cacat atau menjadi trauma korban psikologis―"

"Empat puluh ribu rakyatku di daerah Sulawesi mati karena Westerling." _Skak._ "Dan itu tidak pernah diungkit-ungkit seperti tadi. Bahkan, katanya bukan puluhan ribu, tapi ratusan. Ah, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu; tapi melihat sikap Sulawesi padamu," melirik ke arah kanan dan mendapati seorang gadis muda menatap mereka (dan melotot tajam hingga menguarkan aura hitam pada si pria Belanda), Indonesia tersenyum santai. "Mungkin memang begitu."  
"Ah, dan tolong jangan lupakan peristiwa Rawagede, APRA, tentara NICA-mu di―"

"Oke, **_oke._** Aku mengerti. Bisa tolong berhenti menyudutkanku sambil tersenyum? Kau membuatku merinding."

Balasan yang diterima bisa menjadi alasan yang tepat bagi Nederland untuk segera bunuh diri saja. "Kau **pantas** diperlakukan seperti itu."

...Sial. Bukankah sejak awal dia memang tidak punya kemungkinan untuk menang dalam perdebatan? Malah menantang si wanita di hadapan dalam adu banyak-banyakan korban perang. Aduh, _please_, bahkan orang buta pun dapat menilai mana yang lebih menderita. Dan, apakah dia lupa sifat bipolar si Zamrud Khatulistiwa? _Neurotic_ darimana, jelas-jelasnya itu bipolar; multipolar, malahan.

'Penyakit' yang mulai diidap Indonesia semenjak perkenalannya yang intens dengan Bapak pertama Republik negerinya itu. Si 'Gemini yang merasa beruntung dengan kemampuannya bermuka dua'. Yang walaupun orang itu sudah tiada; yang namanya warisan sifat takkan mudah hilang begitu saja.

Nederland hanya bisa mengusap wajah dengan kedua belah tangan. Lelah. Rambut yang semula jabrik, layu saat tangannya begitu gatal mengacak-acak tatanan rambut. Menarik sebagian hingga ke depan dahi, membayangi di atas mata. Kantung matanya terlihat, hitam bergelambir. Ya, untuk beberapa malam dia tidak bisa tidur tenang; ada sesuatu terbayang-bayang. Membuat perutnya terasa seperti ditendang.

Rasa bersalah? Menyesal? Ia tidak bisa mengatakan. Itu rahasia baginya, sesuatu yang jika ia ceritakan, maka beban yang sejak sedari lama mengelon manja padanya akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Semakin memberatkan. Semakin mengganggu malam-malamnya.

Semakin mimpinya berisi hal-hal tak mengenakkan.

"...Aku menyesal."

Bahkan mata dan kepala itu tidak tertarik hanya untuk sekedar menoleh memberi perhatian. "Menlu Bernard tadi sudah mengatakannya bukan? Kau hanya berputar-putar dengan mengulang mengatakannya lagi padaku."  
"Paling tidak, aku ingin mengatakannya sendiri."  
Sarkastik memancar. "O _ho_, begitukah?"  
"_Indië..."  
_"Hentikan sebutan itu atau kepalamu tidak akan lagi terpasang pada tempatnya, _Landa_."

Karena wanita ini penuh dengan _rahasia_, sifatnya pun tidak terduga. Sisi sarkastiknya langsung berganti dengan sifat mengancam yang terdengar serius– sangat, **_sangat_** serius. Nederland boleh saja tidak mengerti cara bagaimana membaca sikap manusia pada lapis kedua hingga ketiga polesan pura-pura, namun tentulah ia bukan seseorang yang teramat bodoh untuk kembali melempar api pada gentong minyak tanah yang muatannya melebihi kapasitas, membeludak keluar dan menguarkan bau serta hawa tak mengenakkan.

Apalagi dalam sosok seorang wanita _multipolar_ seperti Indonesia, bisa-bisa ia hanya sisa tulang ketika bertolak pulang kembali ke Netherlands.

"...Selamat ulang tahun."  
"Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, ini hari dimana diriku sebagai 'Indonesia' terlahir dan diakui dunia internasional secara _de facto_." Mutiara sewarna bulu burung gereja berkilat-kilat, namun kilatan itu tidak terlihat tenang. Dan masih juga tidak ingin bertemu tatap dengannya. "Ini **_bukan_** ulang tahunku."

_Godverdomme_, Indonesia. Mau sampai kapan kau ingin mem_blow_ setiap topik perbincangan sarat nada bersahabat yang ingin Nederland angkat? Kau benar-benar membuat personifikasi tanah Barat itu habis bahan; dan semakin tertekan.

"_Vloek,_" stres? Mungkin. Siapa yang tidak jika niat baik yang dilakukan selalu berakhir sia-sia? "Aku ingin berbaik sikap denganmu, tapi jika kau terus begini..."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal tidak penting." Oh, _jleb_. _Wuush_. _Prang_. Campuran imaji dada yang tertusuk panah, angin dingin, serta kaca pecah-pecah melahirkan sebuah frasa dalam kepalanya; _I don't want to live on this planet anymore_. "Karena seharusnya kau bukan melakukan ini padaku, tapi, pada adik-adikku. Kauingat, hm? Bagaimana Jawa yang awalnya begitu percaya padamu kauhancurkan perasaannya begitu saja? Anak satu itu memang gadis yang baik, tapi yang namanya orang asing itu memang susah dipercaya, iya kan?"  
"Dan sebaiknya kontennya bisa lebih jelas lagi. Seperti... meminta maaf, misalnya? Bukan sekedar merasa menyesal."

_...Kau meminta hal yang mustahil, Indonesia._

"Aku hanya bisa bilang aku– _kami semua_, merasa menyesal. Aku tidak bisa berkata lebih daripada itu."  
"...Begitu." Ada hela napas keluar, walau tindakan itu dilakukan tanpa maksud dan dasar yang menjurus pada suatu hal. "Kalau begitu, pembicaraan kita cukup berakhir sampai disini. Kau tahu hal tak berguna? Ya begitulah perbincangan kita saat ini."

_Sarcasm-o-meter_ naik dan terus naik, hingga Indonesia menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak bisa dibilang wajar; senyuman bernada _I-don't-**fucking**-care_ dengan pengeras suara di kedua telinga Nederland. Membiarkan personifikasi _Gordel van Smaragden_― nama cantik yang dia ucapkan penuh afeksi saat zaman kolonial― melenggang meninggalkannya setelah dengan brutal menancapkan lebih dari seribu tusuk kalimat kias menjurus sindiran.

Sungguh menyusahkan.  
Dan dia jadi khawatir dengan nasib _hadiah_ yang dia kirimkan untuk nanti malam.

"Pasti dibuang..."

Erangan panjang terdengar.

.

* * *

.

Yang namanya permohonan dan pemberian maaf itu mahal. Apalagi jika dua-duanya memang tidak berniat untuk melakukan. Seperti memperbaiki hubungan antara dua anak kecil yang sedang bersitegang; takkan ada ujung pangkal. Sebab dua kepala yang sama-sama keras tidak akan bisa bertemu muara persahabatan yang lebih kondusif, agak mustahil.

"...Mawarnya cantik."

Yah, mungkin cukup hanya begini.

.

.

_60th Anniversary of Independence Day  
Documented at August 16th, 2005._

.

.

**_.End._**

**.**

**Credit:**

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

_- ariniad -_

.

* * *

.

[1]: Saya ngga tau kalo di tempat kalian sebutannya apa, tapi di tempat saya, papan buat motong bawang, daging, dan lain sebagainya itu disebut _dampar_. Dan papan dampar daging itu 'wah' banget keliatannya. Dibuat dari batang pohon utuh (jadi bentuknya bulat) setebal 20-50 cm. ...Gitu pokoknya. Biasa dipake sama penjual daging di pasar... ya?

* * *

.

Well, ketemu di Wiki. Mau gimana lagi? Tau, telat. Tapi saya baru bisa pegang laptop hari ini. Tumben yang punya lagi berbaik hati.

Walau udah bilang muak, nyatanya ide ini agak susah untuk ditepis. Bagi reader yang juga membaca 'ForMer UnHos', fic ini sebenarnya kisah yang berkaitan dengan chapter pertama; namun saya keburu benci sangat sama Ned sekarang jadi ceritanya menyimpang sekali dari rencana awal.

Malaysia _imut_? Dalam taraf menyebalkannya adik cowok sampai terlihat _imut_; iya. *punya adik lelaki kayak gini. Dan, ampun, kadang-kadang anak itu _kyut_ banget kalo lagi nyebelin, sampe bener-bener minta dipelintir kepalanya*

_Jangan sekali-sekali melupakan sejarah._ Jangan pula memutarbalikkannya. Sama seperti kisah Jugun Ianfu dan Agresi Militer. Semua bermakna. Semua punya arti. Walau telah menjadi benda lusuh yang perlu digali dan diperhatikan secara seksama dulu barulah bersinar begitu terangnya.

_Dan JAS__LU__TEGAR: JAngan Sekali-sekali me__LU__pakan idenTitas kita sEba__G__ai bangsa besAR._ Karena disaat kita sedang merasa tak percaya diri dan pesimis, yang lain akan berlari secepat kuda meninggalkan kita di belakang. :-)

.

Makasih udah bersedia dan repot-repot membaca. ^^

**_Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri._** (maaf, telat) Mohon maaf lahir dan batin~ Berikan _angpao_ pada diriku dengan komen dan kripik, da? Gaya menulis saya sering berubah-ubah sih~ #radabipolarjuga

(_Sumber materi_: Wikipedia, Pengakuan tanggal kemerdekaan Indonesia oleh Belanda)

_-Shin_

.

**Samarinda, 21 Agustus 2012**

_*Diedit pada tanggal 22 Agustus 2012_**  
**


End file.
